The Mutiny
by Plasma Twa 2
Summary: The story of the night Jack was mutinied by Barbossa. Barbs oriented, oneshot.


The Mutiny

pt2

_I don't own any of this. Sadly._

_A/N: Hope you all like this. I found it on my computer one day, thought it could be something fun to pass the time reading... Enjoy._

---

"... It can't be found, except by those who already know where it is"

"And I suppose ye know where t' find it?"

"Yes..."

"Would ye mind tellin' me where?"

"..."

It went on like that for a while. He would ask, yet Jack wouldn't reply. Eventually, though, Barbossa finally got Jack to spill. He finally got him to reveal the location of the Isla de Muerta - the treasure, the one Jack said would make them all rich beyond their wildest dreams. Of course, it took some "persuasion" on his part. He had to empty alot of the Black Pearl's rum cache to get Jack so spill. The crew would be angry at him, he knew that much. He expected it.

But the treasure that would soon be in their grasps would more than make up for that.

There was one thing keeping them from that treasure, though. In Barbossa's eyes, there was still one more obstacle - one more hurdle - between him and the treasure he longed for: The captain of the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow. When he first met him, Barbossa, dare he say it, had respected the man. He knew that there was a certain something about him. Barbossa didn't know what. He just had a kind of aura around him that made people want to follow him. Barbossa wasn't suprised. All captains had something similar to it - Jack wouldn't have been a Captain of a ship if he didn't have it, as well. After sailing under him for so long, however, Jack's faults - so many you could fill the Pearl's hull with them - had become clear to Barbossa. He was not fit to be the captain. He lacked the will of a true pirate. A pirate that would let nothing stand between him and his prize. A pirate that would take what he wanted, regardless of the consequences. Jack had leadership qualities, and it made people follow him, but the crew of the Black Pearl was not the smartest bunch Barbossa had sailed with. As long as they get a simple promise of gold, they would sail under Jack till the end of the world and beyond.

It was a common rumor around the crew, though, that Jack was an unlucky fellow. People who followed him ended up either dead or crippled. There was hardly any gold to be found by him. Even the stories of how he came across the Black Pearl were improbable, at best.

Barbossa had, in fact, been planning to rid himself of Jack for some time. The only reason that kept Jack aboard the Pearl was because Jack, and only Jack, knew where the Isla de Muerta was. Once Jack, drunk off his ass, revealed to him it's location, his fate was sealed.

Two nights after Jack had told Barbossa where the Isla de Muerta was located, they had made port in some small town. Jack had gone out on the town, leaving Barbossa in charge. It was then he turned the crew against Jack...

-

"...Why should we get rid of Captain Jack?" Yelled one voice.

"He has been a good captain! We've never run into any troubles under him!" Added another.

"But how much treasure has e' led us to?" Barbossa had explained, "We have had payoffs, I'm not denyin' that! But have we ever had that one big find? Jack Sparrow has led us t' nothin' but the scraps off the table. If ye make me the new Captain o' the Pearl, and I promise ye the riches that ye truly deserve!"

Slowly, but surely, the crew began to see it his way. Many of them liked Jack, but they liked the sight of gold more. There was only one man who disagreed with Barbossa: "Bootstap" Bill Turner. It hadn't been a suprise to him that Bootstrap didn't see it his way. Barbossa was never his favorite person. Far from it.

But the opinions of the many outweighed the opinions of the few, and despite Bootstrap's arguments against the mutiny, the crew agreed to Jack's mutiny, with Bootstrap as the only objector...

-

"What are you doing, Hector?" He heard Jack say, still restrained by Koehler.

"Of all people, Jack, ye should know this is a mutiny! Any good captain would know that," Barbossa said. "The crew an' I have decided we would be better off without ye! There need be no more words shared! As of this moment ye are no longer the captain of the Black Pearl!"

"You can't do this to me, Barbossa! This is my ship!"

Leading Jack over to the plank, he laughed, "Jack, Jack, Jack... Haven't ye been listenin'? Tis no longer your ship!". As the crew surrounded the plank, Barbossa turned around and looked at Jack.

"Ye see that island, Jack? Tis as far as ye will ever get to the Isla de Muerta and your treasure! Bo'sun! Bring forth a pistol!". As Bo'sun gave him the pistol, Barbossa checked it, made sure it was in working order, and then threw it at Jack's feet.

"Ye may be alright for a day or two on that island, Jack, but by the third day that pistol will look like your best friend!".

Watching Jack scoop up the pistol in his arms, Barbossa nodded at Koehler, and he pushed Jack onto the plank. Taking out his sword, Barbossa held the tip of it to Jack's back, slowly beckoning him forward. He was no longer needed by Barbossa. He would only be a nuseance to lock up below deck. Besides, Barbossa knew he couldn't gain the crew's trust without Jack gone. If he was below deck they would all still retain their loyalty to him. In fact, it would probably end up with Jack being freed and himself being sent overboard. No, the only way to gain the crew's trust was for them to completely rely on him to get them where they needed to go; to the treasure.

"I have to thank ye, Jack. If ye didn't tell me the location of the Isle, I never would have had tis chance!" He laughed, before kicking Jack in the back, sending him off the plank and into the waters below. Turning around, Barbossa didn't even check to see if Jack had survived the fall. He didn't care; he was no longer his captain. He was now just a man with nothing but a name and the clothes on his back.

Looking at his new crew, he looked at them with a puzzeled expression upon his face, before hollering out, "Well, what are ye waitin' for?! We have a treasure t' find! Get t' work! Now!"

Laughing as he watched them scurrying around, trying to find something to do to aviod his wrath, Barbossa walked below deck, into the Captain's room - His room. Sitting down, he grabbed an apple from a bowl Jack had kept on a table. Biting into it, he couldn't help but smile. For once in his life, it seemed as nothing could go wrong.

---

_A/N: There it is. Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked it._


End file.
